


Nice Jacket, it Would Look Even Better on Your Bedroom Floor

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [186]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew closed the door behind him, sighing.





	Nice Jacket, it Would Look Even Better on Your Bedroom Floor

Matthew closed the door behind him, sighing. The dinner had been awkward, he felt like his every move was being scrutinised, to see if he was showing any sign of proposing to Lady Mary. He probably would, eventually, but for now, he wanted some time alone with his Valet.   
“How was the meal, love?” Thomas’ arms wrapped around his waist and his lips brushed Matthew’s neck.   
“Barely tolerable. Formal dinners are not my forte, I’m afraid.”   
“You look so handsome tonight, I didn’t want you to go.” Thomas purred in Matthew’s ear, grinding against him. Matthew smirked.   
“Well, darling, I’m back now.”


End file.
